Quest for Glory: Letters from Willowsby Chapter 5
by Virgil Reese
Summary: Chapter 5: Old Friends, New Friends, and the Minotaur's Favorite Chair


Quest For Glory: Letters From Willowsby

Chapter 5: Old Friends, New Friends, and the Minotaur's Favorite Chair

It was the Eve of the Spielburg Cider Festival. It's been years since this weeklong festival was capable of happening, mostly because of the valley being cursed and the castle falling into emotional and delegative ruin as a result. The other end of it was the mop-up job of scouring the valley of goblins and remaining brigands to make the roads and forest safe for traveling. At least, during the daytime anyhow; night still carried many of the general horrors that went unchecked in the forest. For added measures, the Baron posted a night-watch over the Fairgrounds when people began setting up for the ensuing festival.

I awoke to find the Famous Adventure's Shapeir Edition book on my chest from last night's reading. Somewhere along the way, I read of a spell called 'Force Bolt'. It sounded pretty practical for knocking things down without setting them aflame, which seemed handy if not a little boring compared to tossing around fireballs. I was pondering where I'd use a spell like that when someone rapped on the door.

"That you Toro?" I yelled at the knock.

"No. That you, Faust?" Said the caller's disembodied voice.

"Yeah, hold on." I got up, walking over and opening the door. "The coffee ain't ready just ye-wait, Magistrate Sheinerbane?!" I said, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, wondering if I were still asleep.

"Hey Lunasa. Tim told me where to find you. I saw him on his way out to the Fairgrounds on my way into town. I'm a little early and rode ahead of the caravan with a couple men to make clear the path."

"Wasn't expecting anyone till around noon. What can I do you for, Mr. Rolfe?" I said, getting myself equipped and ready for the day.

"I wanted to let you know that we all know Devon went to Shapeir to become a hero there. You boys sure have a knack for finding new trouble, don't you?" he said, with a grin that is rare given his stonelike and serious demeanor.

"Yeah, ain't that something? Flew out of here on a damn carpet with some cat-people and a merchant fella named Scooby Doo."

"You mean the katta and Abdullah Doo, Faust?"

"Sure, that too. Do you need a coffee? Cause, I obviously do this morning. Wait, you know the merchant and katta?"

"Sure, at least the merchant anyway. Most of the katta were living in Raseir, as I remember it, but I met a few. I'll take a coffee and tell you about it." He said, turning back to the commons.

I started up the coffee pots in the kitchen, and brought out some sugar and cream to Rolfe Sheinerbane. He was taking in the Wagon Tale Inn's decor. I grabbed a ceramic pot from the kitchen and filled it from the larger pots, grabbing a couple of mugs along the way. After filling the 2 mugs, he turned back from his reverie towards me, spooning in a little sugar and cream into his mug.

"So, this is where you work, Lunasa?" he asked, taking a sip.

"Yes sir. You could say that. The landlords rent out weekly, and I work in the kitchen. So, have you been to Shapeir? You seemed to be familiar with Scoob-" I took a swig of black coffee, "I mean 'Abdulla Doo'?"

"We've met. Very long time ago. I was part of a retinue of treasure-seekers, and we all wound up in Shapeir after enough travel, upon hearing of it's wealth and prosperity. Not all of us made it, but I did. That land can be treacherous outside the city walls, without taking proper care. Abdulla Doo had already been a Master Merchant for around a year, and anything I found that was valuable, I traded with Abdulla."

"Wow. I've been reading a little more about Shapeir lately; it sounds enchanting." I mentioned, taking in the fact that Magistrate Sheinerbane once had a youth and adventures. Growing up, I always had him pegged as a stodgy old grump that gave me and the boys trouble out of small-town boredom.

"It IS enchanting. Almost too much. Oddly enough, that's where I met Tim for the first time, too." he said, refilling his mug.

I remembered some of the things Tim and Zara told me about WIT, and probed further, wondering if the Magistrate had any suspicions about Tim.

"Tim mentioned something about riding saurii as mounts, and I read something about that in that book. So they really do that in Shapeir?" I asked...

"Yes they do. Caravans, adventurers, brigands; anyone looking to wander the desert and stay alive, anyway."

"So, how'd you meet Tim there?" I asked, trying not to give any tells. Sheinerbane was a masterful card player, as I recall, and hoped my ruse wouldn't out Tim.

"Much like everyone in Willowsby. He was an apothecary there. Dealt mostly with pills for adventurers in Shapeir though, much like his apprentice, Harik. The compared scarcity of water to other regions of the world, in addition to the native medical components of Shapeir, more or less keeps it that way. Not that I minded; pills are way lighter that flasks of liquid, especially in that blistering sun." he expained. That was good to hear. I was worried a second.

Just then the door opened, and a hulking figure lowered their head to come in and looked up at me.

"Ready to hit the brigand fort, Mr. Faust?" said Toro.

"Just about, Toro. By the way, this is Magistrate Rolfe Sheinerbane. He's from Willowsby, too." I said. Sheinerbane smiled, and nodded, saluting Toro with his coffee mug.

"Welcome to Spielburg, Magistrate." Toro said, bowing slightly.

"Thanks for having me. Well, Faust, I'll have another cup before leaving to receive the main caravan; this is pretty damn good coffee. Don't let me keep you." Sheinerbane said, refilling and spooning sugar around into the mug.

"Stay as long as you like. If any guests wake up while you unwind a little, please let them know there's plenty more coffee and sugar in the kitchen. They know the routine by now, mornings are generally self serve around here. But don't forget to stop by for dinner. Venison sausage, bratwursts, saurus snitzel, saurkraut, and plenty of bread and potatoes." I replied.

"Sounds like a treat after all that travelling. Have fun out there. Farewell, for now." he said after another sip.

I offered Toro some coffee, but apparently he can't stomach the stuff, and opted for some of the cider Elsa sent over (plenty left in the barrel). While he and Sheinerbane exchanged small talk about Spielburg and Willowsby, I went to finish equipping. I already had my chainmail cuirass on. I grabbed the usual weapons; my gladius, the Sheinerbane dagger, and Ol' Hilde (and making sure I had enough bolts to shoot from her).

Looking over my pack, I went to the kitchen. I had several types of jerky that I had dried making them from any matter of hunting game around here I encountered. Except for the white stags. Some instinct told me these creatures were both benign AND magical. If that wasn't enough, Zara told me of nature spirits in the forest that would turn me into one, should I harm one. To hell with that. Loading up the jerky, a few apples, and a ration pack, I was ready to head out.

Along the walk, Toro and I walked at a relaxed pace, swapping stories. I told him about the trouble I got into and he told me of how Elsa had found him when he was a calf and raised him like any good mother would (or at least as good as possible, being in a gang of organized bandits). When he came of age, he took it upon himself to be her protector, much like any good son would, regardless of the backdrop. Eventually, we found ourselves in front of the Obvious But Abandoned Ambush Zone and continued forward.

"So ready to have a dinner chair that's more up your alley, Toro?" I said, looking over the empty, smashed-up gate portal.

"Without a doubt. Elsa had Baron Stefan's carpenters fashion one similar for me at the castle. But, I still always missed this one. I honestly thought it got caught in the fire or crushed at the raid." he said, as we entered the courtyard.

"You didn't participate in the raid? Really?" I asked, a little perplexed.

"My fight with Devon when he stormed the fortress left me injured for a bit. By that time, I was fine to fight, but was denied the chance by the Baronet, anyway. He said it wouldn't be proper employing a monster to fight alongside the castle guards." he replied with a grimace.

"Wow. Sounds like a real pompous asshole. Not like his sister, at all." I said, shaking my head at the arrogant idea of turning down extra muscle during a raid, out of sheer knee-jerk haughtiness.

"You have no idea, Mr. Faust. No idea."

"Well, let's go on in and buy some furniture." I said, crossing the makeshift bridge. Toro just leapt across the chasm, clearing it by nearly 4 feet. Showoff. I need to work on my acrobatics. I doubt my hindquarters will ever be THAT jacked up to do just on muscle alone.

We went into the galley. He looked around, taking in all the old memories of his childhood up to just a year or 2 ago. He spotted his chair and went over to it, running his giant hand across the wood grain with a touch of nostalgia.

"Would you mind if I sat down for a little while, Mr. Faust?" he inquired.

"Not at all. I wanted to look around some more, so take your time." I plopped down my pack on the longtable. He sat down on his old chair and stretched a little, his hooves clopping on the gray cobblestoned floor, looking glad to know it was still sittable. I opened my pack and began pulling out some food. "Hey Toro, you had breakfast yet? You hungry?"

"That sounds great." I gave him a couple apples, some jerkies, and set a full waterskin down. He began eating. I took a couple jerkies and an apple. We ate in the silent room, just looking around at it. Me for the second time, him for the thousandth, just not lately.

I finished the jerky and began on the apple, pacing the room. Off to the right, was a hallway that led to a narrow outside alley that ran along the side of the building. A few broken arrows littered the ground, and some burnmarks were on the mountain-stone wall that ran parallel to the galley's exterior, forming a sturdy makeshift corridor. I walked back into the room, to the west side of the cafeteria.

There, a door left-flanked the other one that led to Yorick's Playhouse and onto the Captain's Chambers. I pushed open the bashed up door and saw the barracks interior. A lot of fighting obviously took place in here. By my reckoning, some of the last brigand hold-outs got bottled up in here and were slaughtered by the guards. Blood on the walls, the floor, the beds (many of which were knocked over in the fighting, or perhaps, used as cover by brigands firing the last volley they ever would in Gloriana). I went to the Captain's Chambers/Erstwhile Treasure Hold. Looking around, I found that privy off to the side with the escape hatch.

Casting Light, I found a few loose silvers, which I took, and another book. Or rather, more of a newspaper. Looking at the cover it said 'Brigand Monthly'. Wait, what? These fucking bandits had a monthly newsletter? Thumbing through it, there was an article on the virtues of ganging up on quarry as opposed to fighting them one at a time in a line. Another article, covered the results of some arm-wrestling contest they had. Another page just had a work detail, allocating personnel pulling archer, guard, and woodland patrols for the coming weeks. In the middle of reading this most curious publication, I must have shifted my footing. I heard creaking, and realized the escape hatch under me was giving out. But it was too late.

The hatch splintered open and I fell down the hatch, the newspaper fluttering to the privy's floor, catching myself on the ledge by one hand. My fingers slipped as I held on for dear life and I crashed to the ground of a cave with the clang of metal and a thud. It was a bioluminescent cave with a musty, but odd smell to it. My eyes adjusted and at the end of the cave I think I saw certain death locking eyes with me.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled, recognizing that I was face to face with a troll for the first time.

I fumbled with my crossbow, but quickly realized I couldn't chamber a bolt in such cramped quarters quick enough. I dropped Hilde and reached for my sword, thinking this was the end. The Cider Festival seemed like an impossible dream, my thoughts drifting off to the minutia of former plans, adrenaline filling me with both steel and fear all at once.

"Faust!" Came a voice from above. Toro.

"Toro, there's a god-damn troll in here and he's about to eat me for fucking brunch!" I yelled back, not knowing what else to say.

"Tell him 'Hide and Go Seek'!" Toro bellowed down.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Why don't I just walk up and play patty cake with the son of a bitch and get it over with!" The troll had gotten up, and was slowly advancing on me by now. It was a slow lumbering walk, but deliberate and imminent.

"Just say it! TRUST ME!" he yelled down from the hatch.

With wide eyes, and no better alternative but getting pummeled to death, I decided to take Toro up on flapping my arms in the middle of a fall. "HIDE AND GO SEEK!" I screamed at the troll.

He stood there and looked at me. But he stopped. Then, by some miracle, he turned around and went to an area deeper into the cave, seemingly no longer interested in me or what I tasted like. I was in shock by then. I couldn't believe it. Or any of the past few minutes, for that matter.

"Faust? You okay" Toro asked loudly, but no longer yelling.

"I...I...yeah. I think so." I said with a bit of a quiver and confusion in my voice. It was like someone else was talking almost, my heartbeat still drowning out much of my thoughts. "I uhhh, just need a minute Toro. That was...intense." I picked Ol' Hilde back up and put the mischambered bolt in my ammo-pack.

"Okay, Mr Faust. But don't linger in there too long. Fred might come back out." he said, looking down.

Leaning on the wall behind me for support, I began, "Don't worry, I didn't plan on it. Just let me lean here and take a quick breather and-whoa, oh shit!-"

The wall behind me swung open and I fell out into the sunlight onto my back, the "wall" swinging back into place with a click. Disoriented, I looked around. Surrounding me, the antwerps were bouncing around, curious at the site of a mountainside randomly puking out a human. Well at least I knew where I was. I got up and dusted off.

Walking back around, I found Toro in front of the fortress gate with his humongous chair hoisted over one shoulder.

"Good thing I was once a brigand too, Mr. Faust. Not many who encounter Fred the Troll live to tell the tale." Toro said, handing me the issue of 'Brigand Monthly'. "Found some more reading material, Faust?"

"Very engaging reading. Too engaging. I was so intrigued by it, the hatch took the opportunity to give out from under me." I said, stowing it in my pack.

"All set then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm done here if you are, Toro."

We walked back and conversed along the way, much like before. I asked him questions about the latest fortress experience I had. Toro explained that the troll was a sentry placed there after they somehow figured out how to train one to recognize a password, should anyone with a sharp eye discover and breach the fort's backdoor entrance, either via a stolen key, or lockpick. The newsletter, he said was one of Elsa's ideas. Her theory, was that it would build morale, develop unit cohesion, and just plain have a final word on who was stationed where that month. At least, amongst the literate population of the brigand clan.

"Yeah, but, Hide and Go Seek? Really, sir?" I interrupted, surprised at the choice in code.

"Trolls are pretty dumb. We had to make it really simple, even with the charm powder Yorick used so we could train Fred in some kinda safety. That, and Elsa reasoned most people would think the brigands that have overrun the valley would never have used a silly password, and it involve a people-eating troll." He summed up.

"Makes sense in hindsight. Just not so much when learning it under a panic like I did."

"It was pretty effective back then, if and when someone managed to breach the door in the first place. Honestly, I didn't know Fred was still down there. I'll have to tell Yorick and Elsa about this. Don't worry, if Elsa asks, I'll tell her you found the backdoor before panicing." Toro said with an amused chortle.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

"Least I can do for you finding my old chair." he replied, with a friendly nod.

The Inn was empty when we got back. From the looks of things, everybody had coffee, and Sam had put everything away. Like the tenants, he was nowhere to be found inside, either. I figured he wanted to get a preview of the fair, which was likely all set up, except for the stage that I hear the Baron will be cutting a ribbon upon in an opening ceremony tomorrow morning. I thought I had heard the crowd and some music while approaching the town gate. It was approaching noontide by now. Toro went to swap out his usual spot at the round-table with the giant chair he had carried back from the fort. I put the remainder of my travel jerky and iron rations in my personal hold in the kitchen and looked over my larders.

Yep. Everything's in order for tonight's meal. I stowed my pack in my footlocker, to lighten the load, but opted to keep my armor and weapons about me. I combed my hair in the mirror and washed my face from the water basin I keep in the room. Satisfied, that I looked quite dashing enough, I grabbed my purse, and locked the door to my room behind me. On my way out, Toro, was drinking a cider and breaking in his old favorite chair in a relaxed looking sit-down. By now, my mother and Rolfie had probably arrived, by Sheinerbane and Tim's reckoning.

I told Toro to enjoy himself as long as he liked, and thanked him for saving my ass back at the fort. I threw another log onto the fire and departed to see how the Fairgrounds were shaping up. The music got a little louder as I passed Amelia Applebury's cottage, mixed with the sound of chatter, laughter, and games being played. Finally, I got a better look at the crowd, seeing it having more than doubled since a couple days ago. I spotted where the kegs and other spirits were being served, quite nearby other merchants plying foodstuffs. Passing through the path smelling the delicacies, my senses were overwhelmed with aromas. Pastries, meatpies, spices from foreign lands, candies, dried rations, and others I couldn't quite recognize, all blended together to form a microcosm of culinary delights.

Approaching the makeshift taverns that were set up, I found what I was looking for. My mother, Tim, and Rolfie had obviously been hitting the grindstone, too. A moderately sized stand with bright canvas tenting over it held a sign that said Faust Haus Brewery and Fine Spirits. I was smiling at the sight before I heard...

"Lunasa!"

I turned and nearly got knocked over in an affectionate embrace before knowing what was going on. Hilde had showed. It made sense when I saw Sheinerbane and already knowing Rolfie would be here to work and enjoy the festival. She kissed me and loosened her hold.

"Hey Hilde. Glad you could make it. You look great." I said, looking at her, realizing how much I had missed her in such a relatively short period of time.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world. And you look very heroic; are you working for the town guard here or...?"

"Oh, by the gods, no. I've just been keeping busy. There's good money in roaming the woods fighting monsters and collecting reagents, when I'm not in the kitchen. You should come by the Inn tonight. Dinner's already mapped out. Very hearty eating..." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my father said you moonlighted or something in the local kitchen. I'll be sure to save room. The foods at this festival are hard to pass up." she said, looking at the area I had just walked.

"I was thinking of trying some myself while down here. Join me for a drink before I wander the sights? There's a new park the Baron built, and this really cool meadow I'd like to show you tomorrow. I wanted to give the park a quick look around before starting dinner. I completely forgot to get around to checking the progress."

"I'd love a drink. Your Mom and Rolfie were wondering if you'd come see us, before the festival started proper." Hilde answered, taking my arm and walking me over to the 'Faust Haus Brewery and Fine Spirits' stand.

Mom and Rolfie were currently busy with other customers, and I kind of wanted to hang at the back of the line and wait our turns. Maybe surprise them a little. The line progressed forward, and both Mom and Rolfie were refilling mugs with their back to us as Hilde and I got to the counter.

"So, what kind of beer do you guys serve here?" I said, smiling.

"Wait, Lunasa?" my Mom said, turning around. "Lunasa!" she set the mug down on the counter and hugged me from across it.

"Hey Mom. Hey Rolfie." I said, shaking Rolfie's hand with a smile.

"Well look at you, young man!" Mom exclained, looking over the chainmail and newer adventuring clothes I had gotten accustomed to wearing around here.

"That's what I said, Miss Johanna! He looks a lot different!" Hilde said to my mother, smiling.

"So you guys ready for a drink or what?" Rolfie chimed in.

"Yeah, you know what I drink, old buddy." I grinned.

"Same goes for me, bubby." Hilde said to her brother.

"One Faustlager, and one Sheinlager, coming right up." Rolfie turned to fill up 2 fresh steins of our respective brews.

"You guys enjoy. On the house! To you two anyhoo." Rolfie smiled as he plopped the mugs down.

"Don't forget to come by for supper tonight, Mom. You too Rolfie." I said, taking a hearty swig.

"We won't, Luney. Rolfe told us all about your conversation this morning. Oh, did you need to take a cask or 2 for your Inn? You told Rolfe you just worked the kitchen. Then I find out from Tim you opened the restaurant and it's the talk of the town among the locals. Don't sell yourself short, honey!" Mom said in that shrill tone she does from time to time.

"Sure Mom, put a keg of Sheinlager and a keg of Faustlager aside for me; I'll get them on my cart later. Thanks. You literally read my mind." I said, hoping they brought enough for the stand, too. Looking behind them, we could probably keep the festival open nearly a month with my town saucing up everyone. Better to have more than not enough, I always say.

Hilde and I walked a little ways, clinking our mugs in cheers, drinking and taking in the different stands and products available. I told her about my recent adventures in Speilburg over the past month and a half. She asked me if I knew more magic, to which I confirmed, and assured I had it under control better than what got me sent here. She giggled a little at that one, and mentioned the Aidendales were somewhere around and were hoping to see me. Then she paused, as if to remember something she wanted to ask.

"So if Devon went out to Shapeir to save that land, does that mean you'll be coming back with us after the festival?" she asked, with some hope in her voice.

"I don't know Hilde. He's still out there, and I've been thinking about how dangerous Shapeir can be. Or so I've heard. I don't know what he went out there to deal with, either." I said, wondering if I could answer her one way or the other.

I continued...

"If I had some way of knowing, I'd have a more concrete answer. If I do go looking for him, I may have to work the crowd at the festival a little to find out more about the caravan heading back that way. One of my diners, Ali Chica, is from there, and I recall seeing some katta and turbaned merchants in the crowd here. That's all I'd be able to go on so far, without some quicker means of getting there. My magic isn't strong enough, and I've heard teleporting great distances takes very strong magic. And it has to be done in a form of ritual, unlike the kind I use anyway. I'd feel as though I already failed in my mission if I don't at least try, though." I said, the indecision killing me. The troll from earlier seemed like such a simpler problem than this new conundrum I've been avoiding the past couple of weeks.

"Well, Luney, if you decide to pursue Devon, I'll understand. Not knowing is a painful truth to fight, but it's better than outright denial and giving up. I'll support you no matter what, even though I don't have to like it..." Hilde replied. I'm glad how she felt somehow. It displayed a wisdom and understanding I didn't know she had this whole time. It complimented my own inherent stubborness quite nicely, in fact.

She went on to say, "Whatever the future holds, let's make sure this is a week we both remember."

"Hilde, you got a deal."

We chatted some more and said some departing words, she going on to peruse some of the adventuring gear. Strangely, the first spot she checked was run by The Chief. Curious, I watched as I walked off, noticing odd gestures between them. Then it hit me. The thief sign. She purchased something and went back toward the Faust Brewery Stand. This girl was just full of surprises. On the way out, I spied a tent that advertised auto-crossbows and onsite crossbow conversions. It had to wait until tomorrow. I had just enough time to see the new park and head back to start on dinner.

Checking my map, which was an older one, I found the Goblin Training Grounds that were where the park is supposed to be now. Walking through the woods, and taking a right at the appropriate fork, I walked toward a clearing. As I got closer, I noticed a freshly set stone archway, welcoming any who wished to admire the park. Sturdy and thick stone walls roughly 6-feet high flanked the park in the corners, stopping when they came to any of the other 3 archways. A statue of a castle guard stood in the middle of a fountain, water arching up over from a stone stein the statue held up in a victory salute. At the base of the statue's elevated foundation was a bronzed plaque. It read:

'Welcome to Victory Raid Park'

'Dedicated to the lives of Spielburg

Castle Guards who fought valiantly

and gave their lives in battle, ridding

Spielburg of the Brigand Scourge'

By order of Baron Stefan von Speilburg,

and overseen by Heinrich Pferdefedern.

In addition, the park was well organized, boasting a few fruit trees here and there, an herb garden, a shrubbery, with seasonal flowers blooming in rows and beds along the walls, and stonework benches. I was the only one in the park, the guards having been transferred to the castlegrounds and Fairgrounds to keep general order and take part in the festival. I had a seat at the bench and pulled some pipeweed and a pipe from my pockets. Having a smoke, I looked around and admired the park. It was nice to see old friends again, I thought, going over the day.

Except for the troll incident, it was actually a pretty pleasant day. I checked the sun's position in the sky and figured I had about a couple hours before cooking. This park actually was fairly good sized; plenty of room, with even some room to grow more. The influx of earlycomers to the festival may have left a phase of the park open to complete when the guards and craftsmen aren't busy doing crowd control and building temporary stages at the festival, respectively. I was daydreaming and smoking when I heard some noise. Looking around, I saw nothing but the noise got closer. It was a different noise. Like a whooshing of air. It got louder. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. I looked up.

Holy shit, you've gotta be kidding me. Something in the air was circling, and then dove down rapidly and perched on the stone walls across from me as I dove, wondering why the hell I had to see the park. I looked up, frozen at what I saw.

A fucking dragon. A green dragon, eyeing me curiously, waiting to see what I'd do. I didn't know what I'd do either, besides get grilled and gobbled up. We just stared at each other for a minute, which felt like forever. I summoned up what courage I could at this spectacle and said the only thing I could think of.

"Uhhh...Hide and Go Seek?" I said, clearly nervous and with no small amount of dragonfear.

The dragon turned its head sideways, confused, and looking slightly amused after it realized what I said. The dragon addressed me in a deepish but clearly female voice.

"Did...you just say Hide and Go Seek, human?" she asked.

"Uh. Yeah. I suppose I did."

"But...why?" the dragon said, clearly intrigued now.

"It saved my life earlier today, and I thought saying it would keep you from killing me for some reason that's hard to explain right now. I'm sorry. I just don't want to be burned alive; I just wanted to see the park, and well, here we are."

"Human, I have no desire to kill you. I wanted to visit the new park too. It's quite nice, yes?"

"Yes, it is. How is it you're talking, and to me of all people?" I asked, breathing a little easier. For now.

"All dragons can talk. I didn't even know anyone was here, that's why I came. If the guards saw me they'd try to kill me, but I've no wish to fight Spielburg. I told my husband that terrorizing the valley would get one of us killed. I was right. He never listens and now he probably has his head above a mantle in the the castle."

"Actually, it's in the guildhal-" I realized I should learn to shut my mouth sometimes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It is okay. As much as Brakior was hard to deal with, he was mine, and I miss him deeply. It's been so lonely without him." she said, looking a little sad. I never thought I'd see a dragon look so depressed. Then I remembered my mother after my father died. I still hear her cry from time to time, as much as she tries to hide it and put on a strong face. I welled up a little, understanding what this majestic creature that some would brand a monster was going through.

"My mother, she's a widow, too. I think I understand what you're going through." I said, wiping my eyes with a handkerchief, and realizing I had completely misjudged this dragon from the beginning. "What is your name, Lady-Dragon?"

"Keros-tan'ha. And you, kind human?"

"My names Lunasa Faust." I paused and thought a second. "Keros-tan'ha, I'm sorry about what happened to your husband, but you must know, you don't have to feel alone all the time anymore. I can be your friend. I'll only be around another week, whichever direction I'm going in, though. I have a friend and I have no idea what's become of him. And a mother and likely-going to-wife who'll both be worried sick if I undertake the long journey of seeking him out." I explained, trying to be of at least some comfort.

"Perhaps, I can aid you in your journey, Lunasa Faust." she replied, taking all I said to heart via body movement and voice tone.

"Really? How?" I wondered aloud.

"How good a rider are you?" Keros-tan'ha asked.

"Not very. I've never had much horseriding training at all."

"It's probably good you never learned. Riding a dragon is much faster but far different than riding a horse. You'd be easier to teach than someone whose mind and muscle are of a more equestrian leaning."

"You'd do that for me? But...why?" Did this dragon really just offer to be my mount?

"I'm a pretty good judge of character. And you're the first to show me any compassion since that fateful day von Spielburg slayed my dear but angry Brakior. This valley has been healed since the curse was lifted, but I haven't. Whenever I fly over it and the longer I stay, the more I get angry at Brakior for deciding to attack the valley and get himself killed. It reminds me of all I lost, and I didn't need the loss to learn extra wisdom. Wisdom be damned, it pales to the pain I endure."

"I accept your offer with honor, Keros-tan'ha. Is there anything I need to get for this?"

"Yes, consult a leatherworker. Tell him you need a mount that can reach around something roughly 3 times the size of a horse. And you'll need this..." She proceeded to remove one of her green dragonscales, and uttered some barbarous words of invocation over the scale. She then threw it over to where I was.

"What's this for?" I said, picking the scale out between some blades of grass.

"I've imbued it with my essence. You can use it to summon me. It can be amplified using the Trigger spell should you know that one, which will help me find you quicker than merely rubbing it. Either way, I shall answer." she stated.

"Thank you Keros-tan'ha. I may be able to find my friend just yet." I said, pocketing the scale.

"And I thank you Lunasa Faust. I'm glad I was just able to make a friend finally. Farewell. Summon me, and I shall show to dragonride. By the time you leave, you shall know how to ride a dragon, and together, we'll find your friend." she said, rising from her perch upon the wall. With that, Keros-tan'ha flew back off, in the direction of the mountains to the northwest.

I walked back to town wondering how my day went from a simple furniture hauling job, to dealing with trolls and befriending widowed dragons. I was glad to have met Keros-tan'ha, though. This whole trip just got a hell of a lot more interesting, that's for sure.

Dinner patrons were more sparse than I thought tonight. Given all the food at the festival, there's probably a lot of eating going on there. Not that I minded. It was more intimate that way. The Sheinerbanes were in full attendance; Rolfe, his wife Franziska, Rolfie, and of course Hilde. My Mom and Tim were seated over by them, each having a beer. As were Devlar and Colletta Aidendale. It seemed Willowsby took the longtable tonight.

Apparently, Rolfie had the 2 Willowsby kegs sent over in my absence and took the liberty of tapping them when he got here with Sam. The usual 3 Thieves Guild diners were at one of the round tables, as were the Oakwynnes, and the Meisterson couple with Otto. Elsa and Toro brought a friend, the chipper little gnome Yorick. They looked comfortable in their old brigand fort chairs. Elsa, opted to leave the Red Chair in the corner where she likes it and used a regular Inn chair. Elle, Jee, and Ali Chica were, I was told, enjoying their evening at the festival, having a good time of it, especially Jee. Sam and I went through our usual routine and dinner went off without a hitch as usual.

Looking around the room at the crowd, with a beer in my hand and a smile on my face, I felt glad that since I wasn't at home, home decidedly came to me. It was a night of merriment with old friends and new. Hilde was right. This will be a week to remember.


End file.
